


Scintilla

by Sauronix



Series: Nix's Tumblr Fics [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Desperate Groping, Domesticity, Drabbles, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauronix/pseuds/Sauronix
Summary: He glimpses Ignis standing on the curb just beyond the window, bundled into a navy blue pea coat, a newspaper folded under his arm. Snow falls gently around him, turning to shimmering beads in his hair. For as long as Gladio’s known him, Ignis has been all business—but now, his face is turned to the sky, his lips curving in a fond, barely-there smile, as if he’s seeing an old friend again after years of separation.A collection of ten-sentence drabbles from my Tumblr.





	1. That Domestic Life (G)

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles are all from prompts I received on [my Tumblr](https://sauronix.tumblr.com/). Each one is between five to ten sentences long. Ratings vary. See the chapter title for details!

Ignis pauses, elbow-deep in dishwater. “Did you take out the garbage?”

“Yeah,” Gladio says, and adds, when Ignis opens his mouth to say something else, “Don’t worry, I separated the recycling from the trash.”

Ignis seems satisfied with that and goes back to scrubbing, but a moment later, he stops again. “And you unclogged the bathtub drain?”

Gladio grunts an affirmative, slipping an arm around Ignis’s waist and pressing a kiss to his ear, then his cheek, then his mouth. “Yeah, and swept the floor, and cleaned the toilet, and—”

“Very well, love,” Ignis says, smiling against Gladio’s lips, “you can wait for me in the bedroom. I’ll be along in a minute.”


	2. Five O'Clock Shadow (G)

Sunlight streams through the blinds. Ignis makes a drowsy sound and rolls, barely awake, right into Gladio’s arms, tucking his head against Gladio’s shoulder before drifting off again.

Morning is Gladio’s favourite time of day because of this. He gets to see Ignis the way no one else does, vulnerable and sleepy, with his hair falling over his face and golden stubble dusting his jaw. Gently, Gladio runs the back of his fingers over Ignis’s cheek, smiling as the coarse hairs catch like sandpaper on his skin.

Ignis murmurs something in his sleep. Gladio withdraws his hand and bends to kiss that cheek instead, holding Ignis closer to his chest.


	3. Close Call (M)

The door of the rest stop bathroom bursts open, slamming against the wall as Gladio and Ignis stumble through it. They’re both filthy, covered in sweat and dirt and voretooth blood. But Ignis can’t bring himself to care as Gladio’s hands grasp him by the rear, simultaneously pulling him flush against Gladio’s firm body and lifting him to sit on the counter.

“Belt,” Gladio growls against his lips, the heel of his palm rubbing hungrily between Ignis’s legs, “now.”

Ignis grasps a handful of hair at the base of Gladio’s skull and drags him in for another kiss, open-mouthed and wet. With the dexterity of a pickpocket, Gladio pops the button on his pants and gets his zipper down.

And as his hand slips inside, Ignis can’t help thinking that—just perhaps—a close brush with death isn’t always such a bad thing.


	4. Twenty Years (G)

It’s been twenty years since Eos shrugged off her veil of darkness.

Twenty years since Noct died.

They still miss him, but his absence is just a scar now, and remembering him brings a smile to Ignis’s lips rather than a tear to his eye. That’s the only reason he agreed to come to Altissia with Gladio—today, on the anniversary of Noct’s death. Noct would want them to celebrate.

The gondola creaks as the gondolier poles them across the bay. Gladio adjusts the blanket over his shoulders, then rests his cheek on Ignis’s head, and Ignis feels safe and content, the way he always does when he’s in Gladio’s arms. The way he always has, these past twenty years.

With a series of whistles and cracks, the first fireworks explode over their heads, one after the other. Even though Ignis can’t see them, he feels their heat on his face, as surely as he feels the heat of Gladio’s body next to him.


	5. The Morning After (M)

For all his practicality, Ignis always thought losing his virginity would be…well, transcendent. Perhaps—embarrassingly—even magical.

But when Gladio’s snoring wakes him the next morning, the first thing he’s aware of is the ache in his thighs and rear end. It comes back to him in pieces—the euphoria of Gladio’s lips on his skin, the burn of Gladio’s fingers breaching him, and the awkward, desperate joining of their bodies. He remembers Gladio’s breathless laughter, and the sweet, oily scent of his hair.

The way his body shook, helpless, in Ignis’s arms as he came.

Groaning softly, Ignis turns onto his side, tucking his hand under his cheek on the pillow, so he can look at Gladio. His lover’s face is slack in slumber, his lips parted, his chest rising and falling with each even breath.

Ignis smiles, content to watch him sleep a little longer.


	6. Light in Darkness (G)

Ignis feels the sunlight on his face.

Yet it hasn’t banished the darkness. Not for him.

For a moment, he lies on the rubble where he fell, gasping for air, his ribs throbbing with a souvenir from a hobgoblin’s claws. The wound bleeds—he can feel it soaking his torn Kingsglaive coat, wetting the palm that clutches at it—but he doesn’t feel faint. It isn’t deep enough to be lethal, only a hindrance.

“Iggy!” Gladio’s voice calls out, cutting through the silence, and Ignis groans, rolling onto his side, every movement an agony. “Answer me!”

“Here,” Ignis croaks, voice weak, but Gladio must hear.

When he reaches out, Gladio’s hand finds his, calloused and warm, a comfort in the nothingness.


	7. Snowfall (G)

It’s only by chance that Gladio sees him.

He’s sitting in a cafe around the block from his apartment near the Citadel, a skinny latte in one hand and a dog-eared paperback in the other, enjoying the first day off he’s had in almost three months. Later, he’ll wonder if some force more powerful than luck didn’t tell him to glance up, but the honest truth is that he just needed to rest his eyes and stretch.

He glimpses Ignis standing on the curb just beyond the window, bundled into a navy blue pea coat, a newspaper folded under his arm. Snow falls gently around him, turning to shimmering beads in his hair. For as long as Gladio’s known him, Ignis has been all business—but now, his face is turned to the sky, his lips curving in a fond, barely-there smile, as if he’s seeing an old friend again after years of separation.

It takes Gladio a second to realize he’s smiling, too. Shit, Ignis is the most beautiful person he’s ever seen.

Across the street, the light changes, breaking the spell, and Ignis steps out into the crosswalk. Gladio curses, shoving his bookmark between the pages as he stumbles out of the cafe to chase after him.


	8. Silent Apology (G)

Once, Gladio was known for his quick temper.

But time has softened his edges.

Now, when they argue, Gladio doesn’t snap the way he used to when their relationship was still young; instead, he sighs and retreats, sometimes leaving the apartment they share entirely. Ignis knows the routine. They take the time apart to reflect and cool down, to muster the courage to say, “I’m sorry.”

When Gladio returns, sometimes hours later, he never says a word. He puts his arms around Ignis and holds him close, pressing a kiss into his hair.

It’s the only apology either of them need.


	9. Family Photo (G)

“I hardly see the point of this, Gladio.”

“It’s so we can have a picture—you know, of us. Together.”

“But I won’t be able to _look_ at it, Gladio.”

“Yeah, but I can…”

“Why don’t you just look at me instead?”

“Geez, Iggy, will you quit bustin’ my balls? I can’t look at you when I’m at work.”

“…I suppose I can’t fault that logic.”

“Just say cheese already!”


End file.
